Another Full Moon
by elfgirl05
Summary: A one shot focussed on the night Tonks found out she was expecting little Teddy, And how she felt about it... ONE SHOT!


Another Full Moon, A Tonks And Remus story.

* * *

Tonks stood at the kitchen sink in her mothers house wearing a baggy t-shirt she stole from Remus that went to the middle of her thighs. upstairs her mother and father were sleeping without a care in the world...Tonks however had more on her shoulders than ever before and had no one to stand and support her.  
Lately she has been feeling nausious, she didnt know why until she started vomiting, that was when she began to worry even more because she And Remus had made love the night of their wedding. and so she knew her suspisions had to be true, had to be true because there was no other explaination.  
Tonks felt like kicking herself when she realized they didnt use protection, they had been so happy, and so careless, and even Remus couldnt think of anything but her that night; Even though she was more than happy with that fact, and that she too hadnt been able to think of anyone but Remus that night; she couldnt help but feel peeved that she let something so simple as a contraceptive charm slip her mind, even after Molly had lectured her about it! FOR THE DOZENTH TIME!  
Tonks felt like crying as she held her wand to her stomache to cast the spell that would either ease her mind or tell her what she didnt want to hear; At least not now, not while a war was in its prime...  
Tonks clenched her hand around her wand and cast the spell, watching as the tip of her wand turned several different shades, until it stopped and stuck on the color that made her breath catch in her throat...Blue.Pregnant...There was no mistaking it.  
Tonks felt tears run down her face as she let her wand drop from her fingers and fall onto the floor.  
She hadnt even told Remus of her suspicions, because she knew he would freak, he would bring up the stupid speach he used to tell her every time she begged him to give them a chance 'To old to dangerous and to poor!' .And now he finaly had given her a chance, had allowed himself to give in and let himself be loved, and she had gone and gotten Pregnant!!  
"To old my arse!" she said, running a hand through her short Purple hair and eying her stomache with guilt.  
Another child would be born into the midst of war, and it might only ever have its mother to look after it!  
Tears were now running down her face in rapid succession at the thought of having her baby and losing her husband.  
"I CANT HAVE A BABY NOW!" she screamed, not worrying about waking her parents because of the silencing charm she had cast.  
She didnt know what to do anymore, what would the order say, what would her mother and father say!  
What would Remus say?...  
Tonks placed the palm of her hand on her midsection with a look of stress and sadness on her pale hearted shaped face...she was going to have a baby...And she wasnt even sure she would live long enough to see it grow up.  
And what kind of life would it lead? she thought. Her and Remus were seen as criminals by the now Deatheater ran Ministry, what If Voldemort was still alive when the baby grew into adulthood? would he grow into adulthood?  
All of these questions ran through her head as she sat in the darkened kitchen with only the the light of the large full moon. Its light bathing her face in its soft yet taunting light, reminding her that she wouldnt find comfort until the next day when Remus was back to himself.  
Tonks had been told by many, even Remus himself, that she would have struggles when she married him; But despite all that she loved him; Loves him still, even though she always knew what Remus meant when he told her she couldnt always be with him when she needed him, and now she was feeling the brunt of it...  
Tonks picked up her wand and cast a patronus. There in the moonlight was a silver shining wolf.  
"Remus..." she whispered, the wolf cocked its head to the side and stared at her with a serene look on its face, and disappeared into nothing almost as soon as it came..

* * *

AN// Well, how was it? Review please!!

-Elfgirl05


End file.
